Pray
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: Kirigakure Shura never prayed before...until now. A YukioXShura story.


**A/N:** Hello all! So I started watching Ao no Exorcist last week and I totally love that anime! And my shipping heart decided to ship Yukio and Shura despite the age difference. I can never defy who my heart wants to ship!

So this is my very first story for this fandom! Yay?

Anyway, please forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes or OOC-ness.

Oh, have I mentioned that this will be quite angsty? Prepare yourself!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the respective owner/creator. I merely borrow their wonderfully made characters to fulfil my shipping heart.

* * *

**Pray**

by **manycoloredeyes** (previously known as** fate-star**)

* * *

She once said that she never prayed to God in her whole entire life despite being an Exorcist. She felt that God had abandoned her and therefore there's no use for her to pray to Him. Even when Fujimoto Shiro came into her life and trained to become an Exorcist, she didn't care.

But finally after so long, Kirigakure Shura found herself kneeling in the dirt, her bloodied hands clasped together, and her teary eyed shut. Her trembling lips muttered awkwardly the prayers she had memorized as she found newfound meaning in it. Today, those words were not meant to kill. Today, she prayed for salvation and a miracle.

"Shura."

Her eyes opened when she heard her name and felt a hand rest on hers.

"That's enough."

Okumura Yukio's voice was soft and strained and the normal, serious glint in his eyes was no longer there. Instead, it replaced by something tender and sad. Shura covered his hand with hers and brought it close to her cheek.

"No. If God is as powerful as He claims to be, it will work out!"

She argued though her voice wavered with insecurity. Yukio gave her a weak smile as their eyes locked. Her purple eyes clouded with tears and his blue eyes were dim.

"It will work out…right?"

Shura had never allowed herself to fear before because fear is a weakness. But today, for the first time in so long, fear had gripped her heart tightly which made her unable to breath. Yukio kept the smile on his face as he released his hand and gently rest it on her tear-stained cheek.

"It's alright, Shura."

He tried to reassure her but Shura was already losing it. She hated how she felt at that moment. She hated herself for allowing fear into her heart. And what was worse, she hated herself because the fear she had was the fear of losing.

"Don't you _'alright'_ me you, Scaredy Four-Eyes! I am not going to lose in this manner!"

Yukio managed a weak laugh at how Shura was pretending so hard to be angry despite her trembling voice and the horrible tear-stained face. Despite that, Yukio quietly thought that she still looked lovely.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, irritated by his laugh. "When Rin gets here, I'll make him teach you a lesson!"

Oh Shura, he thought to himself. How can someone twice his age still act like a child and look quite endearing even in times like these?

"It's nothing. I just realized something that is all."

"And what is that?"

"I've never kissed a girl before."

Shura's cheek immediately colored and looked away, breaking her contact with Yukio's hand. Under normal circumstances, she would laugh at him and tease him. But today wasn't normal. It was far from normal.

"If you're thinking about kissing me you still have a long way to go, Four-Eyes!"

"I thought you would say that."

They were both silent for a while as Yukio tried to focus his vision on to the older woman. Her face was still turned away from him and after a few agonizing seconds; she turned to look at the younger boy who was lying down next to her.

Gosh why he still looks attractive even in this state, she grumbled inwardly at how God can be so unfair. She had spent the last thirty minutes on her knees praying for the first time in her life and nothing seemed to happen! How in the world does this praying thing works anyway?

Without another thought, her hand reached out and touched his pale face before Yukio pressed her palm closer to his cheek.

"Come here."

He said and she complied, not having any more strength to argue. Yukio then pulled her head closer to his until her forehead was resting on his and their breath mingled together,

"Take care of my brother for me, will you?"

He saw a glint of protest flared in her eyes and she was about to pull back but he placed his hand behind her neck which held her in place.

"Please?"

"You take care of him yourself! I'm not going to listen to this crap! You're not yourself so whatever you say or do now mean nothing to me!"

"Oh, really?"

Without a warning, Yukio captured her lips with his. Shura went stiff with shock at first before she relaxed and kissed him back. It wasn't long before she pulled back and gave him a pointed look.

"You'll pay for that, kiddo."

"Make me," he challenged back and Shura crushed her lips onto his. Unlike the kiss before, this kiss was full of passion and also heartache. When they finally pulled away, Shura gave Yukio one of her typical smug look.

"That is how you kiss a girl, Four-Eyes."

"I guess I still have lots to learn, huh?"

"You bet you do! So please, don't you dare die now!"

Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes once again and Yukio reached out to wipe them away.

"I think it's too late for that," his voice was barely a whisper and his breath began to slow down. Shura's eyes widened and she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt.

"No, don't! Don't you dare slip away! Help is on the way! Your brother is on the way!"

She raised her voice but Yukio closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you…so much…Shura…"

Time stilled and then it was broken by a loud wail.

.

..

...

Okumura Rin stood rooted to the ground, at the edge of the battlefield, his eyes not staring in the distance as one of the Exorcists gave him a brief report of what happened. He couldn't hear what was said but his ears did pick up a few words.

_Yukio was fighting…fell into a trap…got shot by a possessed civilian with his own gun…seriously wounded…_

Rin immediately shut off the rest of the report as soon as he heard that his brother was seriously wounded. From where he stood, he could see Shura's fiery hair as she bend over Yukio's limp body, wailing and thrashing around as other Exorcists tried to drag her away from him.

_Dad…God,_ he thought. _Is it okay for the son of Satan to pray to You?_

* * *

**A/N:** Have I broken anyone's heart yet? I'm sorry if I did...NOT! Haha!

_Anyway_, please drop in a review if you like it. It would make me really happy if someone likes my work. :)


End file.
